Going back to the Incredible's house/Final battle against Ryan (Regime) and Symdrome
This is how going back to the Incredible's house and the final battle against Symdrome and Ryan (regime) goes in Ryan and Crash meet The Incredibles. a limo Ryvine Sparkle (Insergency): We've frozen all of Symdrome's assets. lf he even sneezes, we’ll be there with a hanky and a pair of handcuffs. The people of this country are indebted to you. Bob (Mr. Incredible) Does this mean we can come out of hiding? Rick: Let the politicians figure that one out. But I’ve been asked to assure you we’ll take care of everything else. You did good, Bob. Cody Fairbrother: That is the best adventure ever. Meg Griffin: This is amazing. Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. We helped the Incredibles save the day. That's what we would call the Parr Family from now on. Sci-Ryan: Look at us, we did so well and Meg destroyed the ship transformer. phone beeps Kari: (voice) Hi, this is Kari. I have a question about Jack-Jack... Helen (Mrs. Incredible): Come on. We’re in a limo. Bob (Mr. Incredible): Hey, you’re wearing your hair back? Violet: stammering Yeah, I just... yeah. Bob (Mr. Incredible): It looks good. Violet: Thanks, Dad. Dash Parr: That was so cool when you threw that car! Bob (Mr. Incredible) Not as cool as you running on water! Sonant Midnight: And you see me with my super arms. Dash Parr: Hey, mom! That was sweet when you snagged that bad guy with your arm and kinda whiplashed him into the other guy. It was so sweet! Helen (Mrs. Incredible): Honey, uh, yeah, I’m trying to listen to messages, honey. Kari: (voice) Mrs. Parr, it’s me. Jack-Jack is fine, but weird things are happening. - Jack-Jack’s still fine, but I’m getting really weirded out! When are you coming back? Dash: ...aced those guys that tried to kill us! That was the best vacation ever! I love our family. Kari: (voice) I’m not fine, Mrs. Parr! Put that down! Stop it! You need to call me. I need help, Mrs. Parr! Helen (Mrs. Incredible): Bob, listen to this. Kari: (voice) I’m gonna call the police... Hi, this is Kari. Sorry for freaking out, but your baby has special needs. Bob (Mr. Incredible) "Special needs"? Rick: Here we are. Kari: (voice) Anyway, thanks for sending a replacement sitter. Helen (Mrs. Incredible): Replacement? I didn’t call for a replacement! Incredibles heads to their house. Ryan, Meg and Friends follow them. Inside, our heroes arrive and Symdrome uses his Zero point energy on them Syndrome: Shh.. The baby is sleeping. chuckles You took away my future. I'm simply returning the favour. Oh, don't worry. I'll be a good mentor. Supportive, encouraging. Everything that you weren't. ''And in time, who knows? He might make a good sidekick. Ryan F-Freeman (Regime): And you took my chance to start a regime and Vortech's chance to make Ryan his vessel. I helped Symdorme to return the favour. And I would do what the Shrederette and Linda didn't to Connor Lacey and his friends. slams our heroes to a wall and blasts a hole on the ceiling. Symdrome flys with Jack-Jack Symdrome: Ha ha! Ryan F-Freeman (Regime): Conaria See ya later, stinkers! Symdrome '''Helen (Mrs. Incredible)': He’s getting away, Bob! We have to do something! We have to do something now! cries. He looks at Symdrome then bursts to flames then Jack-Jack turn to metal and Symdrome tries to get him up. Jack-Jack gets angry and turn to a monster Helen (Mrs. Incredible): Something’s happening. What’s happening?! attaches Symdrome and disables one of his rocketboots Helen (Mrs. Incredible): We have to stop him! Throw something! Ryan F-Freeman: He can't, Helen! Bob (Mr. Incredible): Ryan's right! I might hit Jack-Jack! is attacking Symdrome and he kicked the baby off Helen (Mrs. Incredible): Throw me. Bob, throw me! throws Helen and she saves Jack-Jack Conaria Lacey: Guys, help! Crash Bandicoot: Oh, man. She is in trouble. How to save her? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. Wait. Throw me. Meg Meg, throw me! as Madam Incredible does and Ryan as ElastiGuy summons his Keyblade and hits Regime Ryan, cutting his left forearm which is holding his Keyblade Ryan F-Freeman (Regime): Arrugh! catches Conaria and he stretches his body into a parachute just as Helen makes herself as a parachute to float down with Jack-Jack Symdrome: No! flies to his ship Symdrome: This isn’t the end of it! I will get your son, eventually! I’ll get your son! Ryan F-Freeman (Regime): He's right! Even if it takes years, he will get the baby! And I would get back at you! supercar is seen flying towards Syndrome's ship Symdrome':' Oh, no. (The car explodes, and Syndrome dodges it, but his cape gets caught on his ship's turbine force as it pulls him in. As he panics to get out, he struggles harder, but the force gets him as the turbine's blades liquify him. Regime Ryan panics as he tries to get away but he got his cape caught Symdorme's ship turbine, killing him] [The ship starts to explode) Helen (Mrs. Incredible): Look at Mommy, honey. Don’t look down. Mommy’s got you. Everything is all right. Ryan F-Freeman: She's right. And I got Conaria here. take cover with the Incredibles family and the fiery plane hits them but when the smoke clears, it was Violet who is using a force field around her and the others Helen (Mrs. Incredible): That's my girl. Dash: Does this mean we have to move again? Meg Griffin: I hope, Dash. Kid: Oh, man.....That was totally wicked!! looks at the sky where Symdrome's ship was Ryan F-Freeman: Goodbye, Regime me. Matau T. Monkey: I guess Symdrome is dead now. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. So is Regime Ryan. the camera, dancing Will the real Ryan, please stand up. Please stand up. dancing Thank you very much. Have a nice day. Sci-Ryan: Well, Ryan. I guess I could say this. Ahem. And so, once again, the day is saved... a vortex dragged Ryan, Meg and Friends into it Evil Ryan: Later, Incredibles! vortex vanishes after Evil Ryan flies with his friends Dash Parr: Bye, guys.Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts